You are my Sunshine
by Yami Tanaka 6267
Summary: A oneshot of Levi x Eren.Warning: Character death


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters, the song, ****_nothing._**  
>This does have character death in it so read with caution ^^<p>

Levi woke up early that morning. He sat up in bed and sighed softly, running his fingers through his messy black hair. He yawned and glanced over to the calender. He knew what today was. He jumped out of bed and hurriedly got ready, making himself presentable. He looked in the mirror and sighed to himself.

"Today is the day." He told himself, and at that very moment he started getting nervous. "Come on Levi. You have planned this for so long it's not even funny..." A knocking came at the door.

Levi went to open it and saw Hanji standing there, a huge grin on her face. "Today is the day Levi! I'm so excited for you!" Levi just sighed.

"I know what day it is shitty glasses.." He mumbled. Hanji looked at him confused. "Don't tell me you are getting blue balls now. You know how long you have waited for this day."

The corporal sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just, nervous alright? Don't worry, not backing down or anything." Hanji smiled once more. "Yay! We have made sure the area is cleared of the titans, so it would be perfect. I hope everything goes well! Come back with good news alright?" She grinned wide, before leaving, glowing with happiness.

Levi just sighed a shook his head. Once he had gathered what he needed, including the most important of the items, he left his room. 

Eren was laying in his bed, still fast asleep. He was curled up to one of his pillows, hugging it like a koala would. He was snoring quietly, before mumbling something in his sleep. A light knocked came at the door and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up in confused, before standing up and walking to the door. His hand wrapped around the doorknob, the cold feel of it almost making him shiver. He opened the door, and standing there, was a very well dressed Levi. Eren looked him up and down.

"Wow, you are snazzy today. What's the occasion?" Eren asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as his sleepy gaze sat on Levi.

"I'm taking you out for the day. So you should probably get dressed, and do something about your bed head." The corporal said, looking at him. It wasn't until then that Eren remembered his own appearance and he closed the door in his lover's face. "I'll be out in a few!" He said through the door. Levi just shook his head with a sigh and leaned against the wall of the hallway.

Eren ran frantically around his room, trying to find something to wear. /Where are we going? What are we doing? He was pretty well dressed up so maybe I should too../ He thought to himself. He dug around in his closet before finding the perfect outfit. He put it on, but he didn't know how to tie a tie so it was all messed up. He huffed and ignored it before going to the bathroom, fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. Once he looked as spiffy as Levi did, all except for the tie, he walked back to the door.

When the door opened, Levi was greeted with Eren's smiling face and well dressed body. He was impressed until he saw his tie. He sighed and walked to him. "Can't you do anything?" He took ahold of the tie and started fixing it.

Eren puffed up his cheeks in a pout. "I'm sorry, I can't tie ties." Once Levi was done fixing his lover's neck tie, he kissed his forehead softly. "Let's go now." 

Levi took Eren many different places, although there wasn't many to go to. Eren seemed to have been enjoying himself the entire time, happy to have been able to spend so much time with Levi. Although he had no idea what had gotten into him, why had he done all this? He didn't bother asking even though he was curious. Eventually, the sun started setting and Levi took Eren to his favourite spot. It was a small, grassy hill with a big tree on top. He sat down and gestured for Eren to do the same. Once he did, his gaze shifted to the giant yellowish orange orb that was slowly setting in the distance.

"Wow.. It's beautiful here." Eren said, entranced by the beauty of it all. Levi smiled, wrapping one of his arms around Eren.

Eren started humming a tune, and Levi knew what it was right away. _You are my sunshine..._ Eren seemed to hum it alot whenever he was around Levi, it was a habit of his. Eren used it to express his emotions, and his feelings for Levi without using actual words. Eren had sung it to him before, but most of the time it's just humming.

Levi sighed softly when he heard the tune, pulling his lover close. "Eren, there was a reason for today." Eren stopped humming and glanced over to him.

Levi started to reach into his pocket to pull out that oh so very important item when he heard a loud boom, followed by screams. He looked, and his heart dropped when he saw it. The Colossal Titan. The wall was breached. Titan's quickly started invading the interior of the walls. Levi jumped up, along with Eren.

"Shit.." Levi hissed. "We don't have our gear!" He looked at Eren, who was starting to panic a little. "Come on Eren, we gotta try and make it back." Eren shook his head. "We won't make it! We won't make it heichou.."

Levi exhaled a strained sigh, he knew they probably wouldn't make it either. "Let's just stay here, and have our last moments be beautiful..." Eren mumbled, tears starting to roll down his face. Levi hugged him tightly, softly sniffling himself. They soon heard large footsteps. Levi let go of Eren and looked to see a 15m class titan, coming strait for them.

Levi glanced at Eren. "We gotta run, come on!" He took off but only glanced behind to see Eren just standing there. Levi stopped in his tracks as he saw the titan pick Eren up. "NO!" A strained scream came from Levi's throat as he ran back. Eren wasn't screaming or fighting back,he just was still. "Eren!" Levi screamed, but it was too late. The titan bit off the lower half of Eren's body, causing a pained scream to finally come from Eren's throat.

At that moment, Hanji came in and killed the titan that was holding Eren, for she knew where they would be if anything went wrong. Levi ran to Eren's body, which still held the slightest bit of life in it. Levi was starting to sob as he held his lover's body in his arms. He pulled out the item from his pocket, a little black box. He opened it and took the shiny new engagement ring out of it, and slipped it onto Eren's finger. Eren smiled oh so weakly at Levi.

"Y-you.. Are my sunshine..." He started singing quietly. Levi's eyes widened and his joined in, singing through his crying. "My only.. Sunshine.. You make me happy... When skies are.. Grey.." Eren coughed, blood coming out with it but he refused to stop singing with Levi.

"You never know d-dear... How much I love you... Please don't take... My sun... Shine..." Eren stopped singing.

Levi started crying even harder when Eren's body became lifeless in his arms. Another titan started coming towards them and Hanji scooped Levi up, flying him away on her gear. Levi fought, trying to get put back down but Hanji wasn't complying. So he looked back where his lover's body lay, and mumbled,

_**"Away..."**_


End file.
